


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Established Relationship, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Дэн сказал это по двум причинам: во-первых, он был пьян; во-вторых, они действительно очень, ну очень нуждались в новом тостере
(или история о случайном предложении и почти случайном браке).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take my hand (take my whole life too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464480) by [blueshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshirt/pseuds/blueshirt). 



\- Так на чем вы с Филом в итоге остановились? – спрашивает Луиз, пока они стоят вместе в очереди, медленно движущейся в сторону стола для подарков. Диджей только что начал играть какой-то очень сомнительный трек Элвиса, поэтому, по-видимому, все гости моложе тридцати пяти лет внезапно решили покинуть танцпол и отдать подарки для счастливой пары.

Дэн вынимает карту из заднего кармана брюк.

\- Мы просто подарим выписанный чек, чтобы помочь с расходами на медовый месяц, - говорит он. По правде говоря, они с Филом специально отправились в лучший магазин с намерением купить набор постельного белья, но спустя полчаса активного обсуждения того, что лучше – шелковый или египетский хлопок и безрезультатного поиска набора, который бы в точности соответствовал прописанному в списке желаемых подарков, они уехали оттуда ни с чем. (Не дай Бог, конечно, купить простыни из 650 нитей вместо указанных 700). – Подарок ленивый, не спорю, но ПиДжей и Софи оценят его, когда будут лежать на пляже где-нибудь на юге Франции, - пожимает плечами Дэн.

Он наблюдает за тем, как Луиз морщится и периодически разгибает пальцы, явно из последних сил удерживая огромную коробку со своим подарком.

\- Ты что, купила им холодильник? Боже.

Луиз сгружает свою ношу на пол, и коробка плюхается с таким громким стуком, что даже те три счастливчика, смело танцующих под «Suspicious Minds», оборачиваются и удивленно пялятся на них. Тем временем Луиз разминает запястья и показывает Дэну средний палец. 

\- Нет, я купила тостер из списка. Как нормальный свадебный гость.

\- Деньги – это абсолютно нормальный подарок! – защищается Дэн, скрещивая руки на груди. – Знаешь, что… я куплю тебе тостер на твой следующий день рождения. Посмотрим, как ты обрадуешься.

Луиз буквально вся светится.

\- Тогда купи мне точно такой же, ладно? Смотри, - говорит она, немного отворачивая тонкую оберточную бумагу, за которой виднеется яркая коробка из-под самого тостера. – У этой модели восемнадцать различных температурных режимов, радио и вай-фай!

\- Луиз, - начинает Дэн вразумляющим тоном. – Ты знаешь, что я самый главный фанат доступа в Интернет в любом возможном месте и при любом возможном случае, но… на кой черт кому-то нужен вай-фай в тостере?

Луиз только пожимает плечами, восхищенная своей покупкой.

\- Нет, ты посмотри! Ты можешь играть на нем в тетрис, пока ждешь тост. А еще он абсолютно водонепроницаемый!

\- Как хоть у чего-то в этом мире может быть восемнадцать температурных режимов? Разве еда разделяется не только на «горячее» и «не очень горячее»?

\- Признайся, ты просто завидуешь и хочешь себе такой же тостер, - усмехается Луиз, заворачивая бумагу обратно и переставляя коробку на стол.

Правда в том, что тостер Луиз блядски восхитительный.

Их собственный с Филом тостер – самая дерьмовая штука на свете. Ему требуется целых десять минут, чтобы разогреть еду, а потом, как это ни парадоксально, он выдает практически полностью сгоревший хлеб вне зависимости от выставленной температуры. Три их комнатных растения погибли в прошлом месяце, и Фил уверен, что это произошло из-за радиации, которая исходит от этого злого (как говорит сам Фил: «Он не злой, Дэн. Он просто… придерживается нейтралитета») тостера.

(Конечно, растения, скорее всего, засохли от того, что Дэн поклялся поливать их, пока Фил уехал на выходные к родителям, но совершенно забыл об этом).

К счастью, от эпического поражения и признания превосходства тостера Луиз Дэна спасает завершение песни. Все ждут, затаив дыхания, и с облегчением выдыхают, когда первые аккорды «Total Eclipse of the Heart» пролетают над толпой. С другого конца комнаты сияющий ПиДжей тянет Софи на танцпол.

Рядом стоящая Луиз вдруг смотрит на Дэна с задумчивым видом.

\- Как считаешь, следующими будете вы с Филом? – спрашивает она и кивает в сторону счастливой танцующей парочки.

\- Ни за что, - смеется Дэн. – Я и Фил? Ты серьезно?

Луиз хмурится.

\- А почему бы и нет? Вы вместе уже сколько… семь лет?

\- Ну, не знаю… - мямлит Дэн, сдвигаясь немного вбок; он чувствует себя странно неловко, когда наблюдает за тем, как Софи отбрасывает голову назад и смеется, пока ПиДжей раскручивает ее в танце, а потом притягивает к себе. – Мы с Филом просто… еще не готовы жениться, я думаю. Слишком молоды и все такое.

Будто бы призванный какой-то магической силой на противоположной стороне танцпола возникает Фил, вернувшийся из уборной. Он улыбается и имитирует эпическое гитарное соло для Дэна.

\- Эм, кажется, меня зовут, - говорит Хауэлл, довольный возможностью избежать этого разговора с Луиз. Он выталкивает подальше из своей головы мысль о браке, в один глоток допивает коктейль и выходит на танцпол.

*  
Дэн думает о хлопьях на завтрак, когда после свадьбы Фил прижимает его к их парадной двери и целует. Это тот вид поцелуя, который в ближайшем будущем с вероятностью в сто процентов обещает большее; рукам Фила каким-то образом удается быть везде и сразу – он одновременно вставляет ключи в замочную скважину, скользит ладонью по бедру Дэна и открывает дверь. И еще где-то между всеми этими действиями успевает запустить пальцы в волосы Дэна, пока тот пинает дверь, закрывая ее позади них.

И хорошо, возможно завтрак не самая сексуальная вещь на свете, о которой Дэн мог подумать конкретно в этот момент времени. Но тосты хороши. И Фил хорош. И эта ночь на самом деле была чертовски хороша. А он просто хочет, чтобы череда приятностей продолжилась и завтра с утра. Например, утренним сексом. И тостами. 

(И еще желательно стаканом воды и аспирином, чтобы предотвратить ужасное похмелье, предпосылки которого Дэн уже может смутно чувствовать).

Он отвлекается на мгновенье от мыслей, приобретающих трагический оттенок, когда пальцы Фила ловко проскальзывает к воротнику его рубашки и расстегивают верхнюю пуговицу. Дэн делает судорожный шаг назад и откидывает голову, чтобы предоставить Филу лучший доступ, и еле удерживается от стона, поскольку тот прижимается к нему всем телом и с привычной легкостью просовывает ногу между бедрами и надавливает коленом на промежность. Дэн может чувствовать улыбку на лице Фила, пока целует его, и да, наверно, это вещи такого рода, которые после семи лет отношений могут показаться приевшимися и скучными, вот только дело в том, что это совсем не так.

\- Я скучал… - бормочет Фил, продолжая бороться с непослушными пуговицами на рубашке. Его глаза буквально сияют, а щеки горят румянцем от танцев и алкоголя. Весь сегодняшний день они отходили друг от друга максимум на расстояние вытянутой руки, но Дэн понимает, что Фил имеет в виду.

\- Я тоже, - мягко отвечает Дэн, потому что они вернулись из австралийского татинофа всего три дня назад, и буквально все эти три дня у них ушли на то, чтобы выспаться и избавиться от джетлага, а это значит, что времени вместе они практически не проводили.

\- Ты хочешь… - но вне зависимости от того, что собирался сказать Фил, его прерывает звонок рабочего телефона. (Дэн изменил скучный стандартный рингтон на Токката и Фуга ре минор после одной ужасной незабываемой ночи, когда им подряд позвонили три разных австралийских организатора, перенося шоу с одной площадки на другую).

\- Черт, - бубнит Фил, кое-как вытаскивая телефон из кармана узких штанов и глядя на экран. – Это люди насчет DVD с туром, - вздыхает он и со страдальческим видом проводит ладонью по лицу. – Господи, возможно, однажды они узнают о такой штуке, как часовые пояса. Мне нужно ответить, хотя…

\- Все нормально, - говорит Дэн. Он улыбается, потому что это лучше, чем корчить недовольную гримасу и ныть о несправедливости, и расщедривается на последний целомудренный поцелуй перед тем, как Фил отвечает на звонок. – Спасибо, что решаешь этот вопрос, - с благодарностью добавляет он.

Однако будь прокляты эти чертовы менеджеры, обламывающие его; он выпивший и уставший просто мечтал заняться медленным приятным «послеторжественным» сексом со своим парнем. После того, как Фил с телефоном скрывается в гостиной, Дэн плетется на кухню, потому что, если у него накрылся секс, то тост, по крайней мере, у него никто не отберет.

*  
К тому времени, как Фил заканчивает разговаривать, Дэн дремлет на кровати с пустой тарелкой на коленях.

\- Ты все простыни засыпал крошками, - замечает Фил немного раздраженным тоном голоса, но все равно терпеливо отставляет тарелку и собирает самые крупные крошки в ладонь, после чего выбрасывает их в урну.

Дэн вздрагивает и просыпается.

\- У нас еще запланированы какие-нибудь звонки на сегодняшний вечер? – зевает он, незаметно пытаясь вытереть слюну с уголка губы.

\- Все остальное может подождать до утра, - отвечает Фил, попутно снимая штаны и расстегивая рубашку. Он выглядит таким уставшим, что Дэн клянется самому себе, что прямо с утра поменяет звонок на их рабочем телефоне на что-нибудь еще более мрачное, чем Токката и Фуга.

\- Иди сюда, - Дэн похлопывает по постели, как только Фил остается в одних боксерах. Выключив свет, Фил послушно заползает на кровать и ложится рядом с Дэном, уткнувшись щекой в его плечо и обернув руки вокруг его талии.

Дэн с приятным чувством умиротворения отмечает, как красиво мелькают на потолке огни с улицы, его веки тяжелеют, а тело расслабляется. Он уже не настолько пьян, как был, когда они всей толпой надрывали горло от смеха, наблюдая за танцевальными движениями Феликса, но комната перед глазами все еще плывет.

\- Как твой тост? – спустя мгновение спрашивает Фил, уже практически засыпая.

\- Как всегда сгорел, - ворчит Дэн. – Этот тостер – кусок дерьма. – Он с тоской вспоминает о тостере, который Луиз подарила ПиДжею и Софи. Что им с Филом необходимо, решает Дэн, так это любое оправдание, которое позволило бы кому-нибудь купить им хороший новый тостер с вай-фай, радио и восемнадцатью температурными режимами.

\- Эй, - с сонной усмешкой произносит Дэн, вырисовывая указательным пальцем случайные узоры на руке Фила. – Знаешь, что? Мы должны пожениться.

 

Он ожидал, что Фил рассмеется. Возможно, сонно фыркнет или же только улыбнется и покачает головой. Может быть, просто тыкнет его в ребра за такую глупую шутку.

Но он совсем не ожидал, что Фил резко приподнимется на локтях и внимательно уставится на него сквозь темноту широко распахнутыми и сияющими в лунном свете глазами; с обнадеживающим видом и намеком недоверия, проскальзывающим на лице.

Он не ожидал того, с какой легкостью пальцы правой руки Фила лягут на его щеку, так нежно и так осторожно, как будто Фил до конца не может понять, происходит ли это наяву или во сне. Он не ожидал услышать хрипотцу в его голосе, когда тот улыбнется и с повлажневшими яркими глазами скажет: 

\- Да. Я согласен.

 

Дэн все еще пытается обдумать масштабы колоссального недоразумения, в то время как Фил срывается с кровати и тихо посмеивается.

О, ладно, - думает Дэн, облегченно вздыхая. Он знает, что я просто пошутил. Он знал это с самого начала.

Но тогда Фил в течение минуты роется в ящике с носками (серьезно, ящик с носками; почему жизнь Дэна – это одно большое клише?), а затем с торжествующим видом достает оттуда маленькую черную коробочку. Во рту за мгновенье пересыхает так сильно, что Дэн едва может дышать.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что ты первый спросишь, - произносит Фил, снова глупо хихикая. Улыбка на его лице такая огромная и счастливая, что Дэн почти чувствует физическую боль от того, что даже просто смотрит на него. Хотя подождите, почему «почти» - возможно, его грудь на самом деле сдавливает странная боль из смеси паники, замешательства и еще некоторых эмоций, которым он не может дать название.

\- Сколько… как давно ты это купил? – Дэн с трудом дышит от накатывающей тревоги, а слова на вкус словно опилки.

Фил садится на кровать рядом с ним. Его выражение лица такое мягкое и открытое, что Дэн просто не смеет посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Я купил его, когда в последний раз один ездил с родителями во Флориду. Я ждал, пока вся эта суета с книгой и туром приутихнет, и уже тогда собирался сделать тебе предложение. 

Дэн хорошо помнит ту поездку во Флориду – это был единственный раз за все их годы совместного проживания, когда они всвязи с отпуском Фила были вынуждены разлучиться больше, чем на несколько дней, и к концу второй недели, к тому времени, как Фил вернулся домой, они оба чуть не сошли с ума друг без друга. 

\- Фил, - шепчет потрясенный Дэн. – Фил… это было почти два года назад. Ты хранил его два года? И что же произошло с мистером «брак - это просто бумажка»? 

Фил улыбается.

\- Я всегда имел в виду других, Дэн. Людей, которые несчастливы в браке, - уличные фонари освещают лицо Фила красивым мягким светом, пока он открывает черную коробочку. – Но это будет точно не про нас, - его последние слова звучат как обещание, как клятва, он аккуратно обхватывает запястье Дэна, и его пальцы касаются тонкой кожи ровно там, где бьется пульс.

Именно так Дэн в шутку делает предложение, а затем уже по-настоящему оказывается обрученным.

 

Я скажу ему утром, - решает для себя Дэн, лежа в постели и смотря в потолок со все еще наивным недоверием. Холодная полоска металла пугающими обязательствами окутывает не только его палец. Это кажется чем-то чужим и слишком сложным. Ограничивающим.

Не то чтобы он не хочет однажды жениться на Филе; нет, он действительно хочет. Если уж честно, он не может представить, что женится на ком-то другом.

Но в то же время Дэн в принципе не может представить, что женится. Он просто… не готов. Как вообще кто-то может быть готов к браку? Как Фил может быть готов к браку?

Фил, который до сих пор не способен определиться с видом любимого вкуса мороженого, собирается связать остаток своей жизни с Дэном?

Рядом во сне дергается Фил, придвигаясь практически вплотную. Когда Дэн рискует поднять взгляд на его лицо, тот все еще улыбается сквозь сон. Внезапно Дэн хочет вскочить с кровати, запихнуть кольцо обратно в коробку, коробку обратно в самые глубины ящика комода и притвориться, что ничего из этого никогда не происходило.

Утром, - решает он. Я все скажу ему утром.

*  
Дэн просыпается, когда его подбородок и шею покрывают дорожкой поцелуев.

Из всех способов пробуждения, это точно не самый худший.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбается он, сонно моргая, и этого достаточно для Фила, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам. Где-то очень-очень глубоко в сознании Дэна крутится какая-то расплывчатая мысль, он смутно помнит, как собирался с утра сказать что-то… кое-что действительно важное. Но одна рука Фила задирает его футболку до подмышек, вторая проскальзывает под резинку его боксеров, а губы внезапно оказываются такими мягкими и напористыми, что Дэн не может думать ни о чем, кроме веса тела Фила, так приятно придавливающего его сверху.

И это все так нетипично, если честно, потому что Фил по своей натуре вообще ни разу не жаворонок. Обычно он даже не разговаривает с Дэном до десяти часов утра, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заниматься с ним сексом.

Также странно то, что Фил после каждого предпринятого шага останавливается только для того, чтобы улыбнуться и посмотреть на Дэна через полуопущенные ресницы. Ведь обычно он лишь нахально усмехается, держа в руках тюбик смазки, что порой выглядит довольно жутким, вспоминает Дэн, но сегодня улыбка Фила буквально пропитана нежностью и любовью, и это не то чтобы очень странно, просто… немного необычно.

И только на середине самого интересного, Дэн наконец понимает, почему Фил так себя ведет. Он переплетает их пальцы, и тогда Дэн чувствует непривычное давление вокруг собственного безымянного пальца. У него перехватывает дыхание, а живот скручивается, и это все точно не из-за приближающегося оргазма.

Дэн быстро осознает, что сейчас очень неподходящее время для слов. Их сексуальная жизнь довольно ванильна, по большому счету их типичный секс состоит из взаимных подтруниваний друг над другом и незамысловатого обмена любви и привязанности, но сегодня Фил необычайно тих и напряжен. Закрыв глаза, он прижимается лбом к шее Дэна и держит его в объятиях так близко и осторожно, как будто тот представляет собой нечто хрупкое и ценное.

\- Дэн… - судорожно произносит Фил перед тем, как кончить. Его голос тихий и немного дрожит, горячее дыхание опаляет ключицу Дэна, а трепещущие ресницы щекочут шею. – Люблю тебя, - все еще задыхаясь, шепчет Фил, как будто эти два простых слова – ответ на все вопросы Вселенной.

Так что да, это не самое лучшее время, чтобы выдать быстрое: «Эй, помнишь, я вчера сделал тебе предложение. Да, так вот, я как бы пошутил. Виноват».

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Фил, когда они чуть позже стоят в ванной, чистят зубы и ждут, пока нагреется вода для душа.

\- Все отлично, - отвечает Дэн, надеясь, что лишняя зубная паста во рту немного замаскирует панику в его голосе. – А ты?

Фил снова сияет и тянется через раковину, чтобы коснуться простого серебряного кольца на пальце Дэна.

\- Да, я правда очень рад, что мы поженимся, - пожимает он плечами, а в его голосе проскальзывают нотки волнения, которые просто невозможно не заметить. Дэн чувствует себя самым ужасным человеком на свете.

Хорошо. Очевидно, что исправление этой ошибки будет не таким легким и быстрым, как Дэн думал изначально.

*  
То, что Фил начинает рассказывать об этом людям, совсем не помогает.

\- Фил, - говорит однажды вечером Дэн, подозрительно щуря глаза и толкая дверь гостиной локтем, поскольку его руки заняты едой. – Ты случайно не знаешь, почему доставщик пиццы поздравил меня с тем, что я «наконец-то окольцевал того темноволосого парня»?

Фил приостанавливает эпизод «Охотников за недвижимостью», чтобы подняться и помочь донести их ужин до стола.

\- Ну, - усмехается Фил, беря кусок пиццы, - я сказал ему по телефону, что дверь откроет мой жених. Черт, горячее!

\- Фил! Мы больше никогда и ничего не будем оттуда заказывать! – стонет Дэн.

Теперь очередь Фила щурить глаза.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – хмурясь спрашивает он, вздрагивая из-за обожженного языка.

\- Что если он кому-нибудь расскажет?

Фил склоняет голову набок так, как он делает это всегда, когда пытается решить какую-то запутанную задачу или же пройти особенно сложный уровень Кэнди Краш. 

\- Кому Дэррил из «Домино» может сказать? Даже если он смотрит наши видео, он не знает, кто мы. Не говоря уже о том, что он постоянно приходит к нам явно под чем-то – я могу быть хоть Дэвидом Кэмероном, а ты Королевой, и мы могли бы отдаться порыву страсти у него под носом, но Дэррил все равно этого не заметит. Вот почему я сказал вежливое «нет», когда он предложил мне бесплатно брауни на мой день рождения.

\- Подожди-ка, - с возмущением начинает Дэн, когда один конкретный случай приобретает новый смысл. – Ты отдал мне то брауни. И я его тогда съел. Кроме того, на прошлой неделе как минимум трое из наших соседей совершенно случайно заметили мое кольцо… ты собираешься ходить везде и называть меня своим женихом перед всеми подряд?

Фил кивает и беспомощно улыбается.

\- Мне просто нравится, как это звучит, - с мечтательным видом произносит он, а Дэн невольно задумывается, не положил ли Дэррил к их сегодняшней пицце парочку своих особенных брауни. Он разрывается между мыслями о горячем восхитительном ужине, остывающем на столе и тем, чтобы потребовать с Фила список всех людей, с кем он взаимодействовал последние две недели.

\- Но ты прав, - серьезным тоном вдруг произносит Фил, выглядя чересчур по-взрослому. – Я не должен сообщать об этом посторонним. В первую очередь мы должны поделиться этой новостью с близкими.

\- Да, вот именно! – восклицает Дэн прежде, чем до него доходят заключительные слова Фила. – Подожди, что?

\- Знаешь, - продолжает Фил, выглядя пугающе вдохновленным, - некоторая часть лондонского ютуб сообщества собирается вместе в следующие выходные. Я могу позвонить Луиз и просто намекнуть, что у нас есть кое-какие новости и все, на этом наша работа закончится, нам не придется никому ничего рассказывать, потому что каждый после этого звонка будет в курсе. Идеально!

Фил достает телефон и немедля набирает Луиз.

Ну что ж, настолько малоприятные последствия Дэн был не способен предугадать.

*  
\- Дэниел Хауэлл!

Они приходят на ютуберскую вечеринку с настольными играми и Луиз немедленно находит его; выражение лица девушки столь серьезное и сосредоточенное, какое бывает у Фила, когда он оказывается в магазине свечей. Она сначала бьет его по руке, а потом обхватывает ту же самую руку и притягивает к себе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть простое серебряное колечко (почему-то все пытаются сделать это, несмотря на то, что на кольце нет алмазов и ничего такого особенного, что могло бы привлечь внимание). – Ах ты засранец! Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? На свадьбе ПиДжея и Софи я спрашивала тебя, когда вы двое собираетесь пожениться, а ты только посмеялся надо мной!

Фил поглядывает на него с нескрываемым любопытством, и Дэн еле сдерживается от желания наступить Луиз на ногу.

\- Эм… потому что я никому не хотел говорить об этом до того, как спросить лично и получить в ответ «да», - лжет Дэн, пытаясь произнести это так, чтобы его слова не приобрели вопросительную интонацию в конце. 

Луиз буквально вырывает его с очередной партии Скрабл, чтобы «услышать все подробности!», и абсолютно отказывается верить, когда он клянется, что сделал предложение не во время секса.

\- Это было очень романтично, - говорит Дэн максимально убедительно.

\- Романтично, святая корова, - нападает Луиз. – Ты даже кольцо ему не подарил… уверена, что ты все запланировал в самую последнюю секунду.

Ты понятия не имеешь, как ты права, - думает Дэн.

\- Луиз, - понижая голос, говорит он, отчаянно нуждаясь хоть в ком-нибудь, кто поймет его панику и страхи в сложившейся ситуации. – Разве ты не думаешь, что может быть, ну… это не такая уж и хорошая идея – жениться нам с Филом?

\- Нет, а почему я должна так думать? – фыркает Луиз, непонимающе уставившись на Дэна.

\- Я не знаю, просто… это ведь брак. И прямо сейчас?

Луиз моргает и молчит, ожидая действительно реальную причину.

\- При такой-то нестабильной экономике? – пробует Дэн снова.

\- О, да, конечно, - усмехается Луиз. – Инвестируешь чуть больший процент своих акций, внимательно изучишь фондовую биржу и промышленный индекс Доу Джонса на следующий финансовый квартал, а потом можешь и жениться со спокойной душой, - закатывает глаза Луиз. – Ты такой идиот, Хауэлл. Эй, кстати, я ведь могу быть подружкой невесты, договорились?

Дерьмо. Поддержка со стороны друзей, конечно, очень помогает.

*  
Роковой день наступает, когда они сообщают новость своим родным.

\- Эм, Фил, - говорит Дэн, когда они останавливаются перед домом его родителей, куда приехали по случаю вечеринки дня рождения мамы. – Это что, машина твоих родителей?

\- Что? А, ну да, - взволнованно отвечает Фил, безуспешно паркуясь. Дэн внезапно очень рад, что они решили оформить страховку, когда брали машину напрокат утром.

\- И что твои родители делают на дне рождения моей мамы?

Фил переводит на него взгляд, и машина резко дергается, проезжая опасно близко от почтового ящика.

\- Это я их пригласил. Ну то есть я, конечно, сначала позвонил твоей маме и убедился, что она будет не против. Я просто подумал, что для нас это действительно идеальный случай, чтобы наконец сообщить нашим родственникам волнующие новости! А для наших семей провести друг с другом немного времени.

\- О, - выдыхает пораженный Дэн. – Фил ты же не… взболтнул моей маме про помолвку, правда? – осторожно спрашивает он.

\- Я намекнул, что у нас есть грандиозные новости, - кивает Фил. – И я уверен, что твоя мама все поняла. Она казалась взволнованной.

\- Да, могу представить, - тихо произносит Дэн. Он чувствует себя так, как будто его вот-вот хватит удар. (Какие там признаки сердечного приступа? Он ходил на специальные курсы лет в пятнадцать и смутно помнит какую-то аббревиатуру… вроде бы Лицо-Рука-Речь-Время*? Ни При Каких Обстоятельствах Не Привози Своего Случайного Жениха На Семейный Ужин? Дэн не помнит наверняка, но точно что-то одно из двух).

\- Тут так много машин, - поникшим тоном голоса подмечает Хауэлл. – Обычно мы празднуем дни рождения в узком семейном кругу…

\- Должно быть, твоя мама пригласила всех родственников ради такого случая! – счастливо восклицает Фил. – Здорово, я наконец познакомлюсь со всеми твоими дядями и тетями.

\- Вот дерьмо, там… там машина Великой Тетушки Берты. Фил, она не приезжала на наши семейные праздники с того Грандиозного Происшествия с Разбитой чашкой для пунша, которое случилось в 1995 году. Почему сейчас она здесь?

\- Этот ужин больше похож на воссоединение семей, как круто! – лицо Фила практически сияет. Он кое-как все же паркуется, выключает двигатель, выходит из машины и направляется в сторону дома. Дэн высвобождается из ремня безопасности и следует за ним; он даже не торопится прокомментировать тот факт, что их припаркованная машина одной своей половиной стоит на газоне, а другой на тротуаре.

\- Фил, - задыхается он, большими шагами догоняя Лестера на пороге, - ты уверен, что это хорошая…

Но входная дверь распахивается прежде, чем он успевает договорить, и уже в следующий миг перед ними стоит его мама, настолько безуспешно пытающаяся изобразить самое равнодушное выражение лица, что в голове Дэна тут же срабатывает сигнал тревоги. (Или же, возможно, это орет автосигнализация, потому что, если вспомнить, то Фил кажется ко всему прочему еще и задел задним крылом бампер новенького бьюика дяди Кевина, когда парковался).

\- Привет, мальчики, - тепло приветствует их мама. – Заходите.

С чувством, как будто он отправляется на собственную казнь, Дэн не отстает от Фила ни на шаг.

Все намного хуже, чем он ожидал. Хуже того случая, когда он случайно поджег скатерть и испортил рождественский ужин, а это говорит о многом. (Родители до сих пор сажают его за стол с детьми, а ему ведь ему уже двадцать пять, бога ради).

Как минимум сорок дальних родственников ютятся в переполненной гостиной родительского дома, и стоит только Дэну и Филу зайти в комнату, как взгляд каждого устремляется на них. Дэн насчитывает минимум пять своих младших кузенов, которым пришлось забраться на плечи к взрослым, чтобы физически поместиться в помещении.

\- Я уверен, что такое количество людей нарушает какой-нибудь кодекс, - шутит Дэн.

Никто не смеется. Они все просто продолжают смотреть на него с плохо скрываемой надеждой в глазах.

Фил обхватывает ладонь Дэна и тот думает, что это для моральной поддержки, которая сейчас бы точно не помешала. Но тогда Фил поднимает их скрепленные руки вверх так, чтобы серебряное кольцо на безымянном пальце Дэна непременно было заметно, и в ту же самую секунду абсолютно все вокруг сходят с ума.

Дэн пожимает такое количество рук и получает такое количество поздравительных объятий, что в какой-то момент он вполне уверен, что к концу вечера он обязательно подхватит какой-нибудь неведомый человечеству штамм чумы. Кузина его отца, Лиза – организатор тематических мероприятий, немедленно требует позволить ей взяться за планирование их свадьбы, она тут же расспрашивает Дэна, в какой цветовой гамме он хочет устроить торжество, какие цветочные композиции будут украшать зал и какого покроя и цвета их с Филом костюмы. Даже Великая Тетушка Берта потряхивает тростью и с возмущенным видом заявляет, что ждет внучатых племянников или племянниц как минимум к концу этого года.

В довершение ко всему, мама Дэна исчезает на пару минут, а затем вновь появляется в гостиной с маленькой шкатулкой для драгоценностей.

\- Вот, - говорит она, суя коробку в руки Дэна, - это обручальное кольцо принадлежало еще твоему прадеду. Теперь оно прейдет к вам двоим, - а дальше раздается один большой счастливый вздох толпы и следующее, что осознает Дэн – на Филе кольцо его прадедушки, а все вокруг отвешивают комментарии о том, как прекрасно оно сидит.

\- О, Дэн, - произносит миссис Лестер, со слезящимися глазами подходит к ним, чтобы поздравить. – Решить подарить Филу кольцо своего прадедушки – это такой красивый жест с твоей стороны… - она всхлипывает, переводя взгляд с Дэна на Фила и обратно. – Ох, мальчики мои. Я так рада за вас.

И именно в этот момент, Дэн понимает, что он перешел от состояния «у меня над головой маленькое облачко тревоги» до «я стою на краю Мариинской впадины с оковами на лодыжках и полным камней рюкзаком, тянущим меня все ниже и ниже».

*  
Худшее во всем этом то, что Фил оказывается одержим идеей помолвки. Говоря без прикрас, он – фанат номер один всей этой ерунды, связанной со свадьбой, из-за чего его поведение меняется чуть ли не кардинально.

Сначала одним неприметным утром Дэн сквозь сон чувствует, что Фил смотрит на него. Он подтверждает свои догадки, когда открывает глаза – на него не только пялятся, но еще и нежно улыбаются. 

\- Чего ты хочешь, - сонно бормочет Дэн.

\- О, да ничего, - вздыхает Фил так, как будто он какая-то героиня рассказа времен викторианской эпохи, - просто думал о том, что уже через месяц назову тебя своим мужем.

\- Классно, - ворчит Дэн, притягивая на лицо подушку, чтобы спрятаться от солнечного света. – Я дальше спать.

(И это тоже интересный факт: Дэн на самом деле не помнит момента, когда была выбрана дата свадьбы. Он только смутно помнит картину того, как его мама и мама Фила чуть ли не соприкасаясь головами низко склонились над календарем, а потом у них уже вдруг назначен день, который наступит почти спустя три месяца с того вечера, как Дэн случайно произнес вслух свое нелепое предложение. А все потому, что «Вы только подумайте, мальчики, каким загруженным будет ваш график, когда праздники закончатся» и «по-моему, начало зимы отлично подходит. Так здорово провести медовый месяц где-нибудь в тропической стране».

Следующий пункт – это одержимость Фила кольцом Дэна.

К большому облегчению Дэна они снимают кольца во время съемок видео и вылазок в город (ибо Господи Иисусе, Дэн даже сам еще не может поверить в эту помолвку, не говоря уже о миллионах подписчиках, о реакции которых на подобные новости даже страшно подумать).

Но теперь Фил берет в привычку каждый раз, когда Дэн остается без кольца, целовать голую кожу на его безымянном пальце, как напоминание о том, что то отсутствует временно. А стоит Дэну надеть кольцо, как Фил постоянно пытается взять его за руку.

\- Я не могу мыть посуду, пока ты держишь меня за руку прямо в раковине, - немного раздраженно вздыхает Дэн, поскольку он уже в третий раз пробует взять тарелку обеими руками, но в третий раз терпит неудачу.

\- Воспользуйся посудомойкой, - Фил пожимает плечами, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать Дэна в шею. Его большой палец гладит безымянный палец Дэна, расплескивая остатки пены.

Дэн делает маленький шаг назад и смотрит вниз, на их переплетенные пальцы.

\- Это что, твой какой-то новый кинк? Ты все это время скрывал секретный фетиш на кольца? – он старается, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, но видимо его голос звучит грубее и раздраженнее, и кажется Фил тоже это замечает.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, тут же отпуская ладонь Дэна. На его лице проскальзывает еле заметный намек на замешательство и боль. – Нет, Дэн, я просто…

Дэн никогда не мог выносить вида опечаленного Фила, поэтому делает глубокий вдох, прогоняя из груди моментально возникшее чувство тоски.

\- Не надо, - торопливо выдыхает он. – Это я виноват, сам не знаю, что несу. Я просто… немного напряжен.

Выражение лица Фила тут же смягчается.

\- Все нормально, - говорит он. Каким-то дурацким образом понятливость Фила заставляет его чувствовать себя только хуже. Дэна внезапно накрывает осознанием: как же он не хочет ощущать этот постоянно давящий на его плечи груз, о котором он не может поговорить с Филом. Ему противна сама ситуация, потому что за семь лет, проведенных вместе, он никогда, ни разу не испытывал сложности с тем, чтобы рассказать что-то Филу. 

\- Эй, - шепчет Фил, притягивая Дэна в объятия и не обращая внимания на то, что их руки до сих пор мокрые и мыльные. – Что я могу сделать, чтобы тебе стало лучше?

Дэн не знает, плакать ему или смеяться от того, сколько иронии в словах Фила.

*  
Хочет Дэн этого или нет, но он больше не может избегать организации свадьбы. Своей собственной свадьбы, конечно же.

Ничего из происходящего не кажется ему реальным: он одобрил цветочные букеты, перепробовал немереное количество тортов и пирожных и пересмотрел столько одинаковых образцов цветовой гаммы, что, ему кажется, его глаза вот-вот начнут кровоточить (хотя Лиза продолжает настаивать, что «Они не одинаковые, Дэниел! Есть огромное различие между оттенками «песчаная бухта» и «пляжный песок». И ты рискуешь испортить весь тон свадьбы, если выберешь неправильный цвет!»).

Невероятно, но месяц пролетает незаметно.

Дэн нацепляет на себя спокойное выражение лица и какое-то время даже справляется с паникой, пока они на самом деле не оказываются на месте проведения церемонии. И затем он немного срывается.

Хорошо, возможно и не «немного».

Ровно за неделю до свадьбы они приезжают в церковь на севере, в которой женились родители Фила, – это маленькая белая часовня за пределами Манчестера с такими потрясающими и живописными видами, что Дэн почти готов к тому, что в любую секунду в ближайших кустах обнаружится команда BBC во главе с Дэвидом Аттенборо** и голос за кадром начнет повествование. 

Сначала Дэн просто стоит, пока священник нудно рассказывает об этапах церемонии, потом неловко топчется на месте, когда приходит время планировать проход к алтарю и рассадку гостей. Все это очень напоминает ему его первое причастие за исключением того незначительного факта, что брак – это раз и навсегда, не говоря уже о юридической стороне вопроса (но кто об этом вообще думает, верно?).

А затем наступает время репетировать саму процессию.

Никто до конца так и не знает, кто должен уже стоять у алтаря, кто должен подходить, поэтому они вместе решают, что просто пройдут по отдельности каждый со своими родителями. Первым проход между рядами стульев преодолевает Фил, затем Дэн занимает свое место в дверях часовни, чтобы в следующий момент зайти внутрь, но тут он вдруг смотрит на Фила, ждущего его у алтаря и он… он просто больше не может.

Дэн буквально слышит в своей голове голос Дэвида Аттенборо: «А здесь у нас необычный образец в возрасте примерно двадцати пяти лет, вы можете наблюдать страх в его глазах перед долгосрочными обязательствами. Очень примитивный экземпляр. Оставайтесь с нами и в следующем выпуске вы узнаете еще больше о проявлениях мужского идиотизма».

Дэн чувствует себя так, словно из помещения высасывают весь воздух, а как минимум два десятка заинтересованных глаз, прикованных к нему, явно не помогают ситуации. Он понимает, что органист играет ту часть мелодии, под которую он уже должен был сделать четыре шага вперед.

\- Я… - хрипит Дэн, - мне нужно немного воздуха.

И после этого он толкает массивные двойные двери и выскакивает на улицу.

*  
Дэну требуется не так много времени, чтобы пожалеть о позорном побеге из церкви. Во-первых, потому что сложно осуществить драматический пробег под названием «я бегу по цветущему лугу, раскинув руки в сторону навстречу своему личностному кризису», когда вы находитесь в северной Англии и должны тщательно выбирать путь, чтобы не врезаться в пасущихся на каждом шагу овец, хотя на самом деле должны отдаваться страданию.

Во-вторых… ладно, нужно сказать честно – он чувствует себя одним большим разочарованием. Фил очень хочет этого, и Дэн тоже хочет хотеть того, что хочет Фил, но он просто… не уверен. Последние прошедшие семь лет – это лучшее, что Дэн делал в своей жизни; лучше ютуба, книги и тура вместе взятых. И он не хочет, чтобы что-то менялось. Он боится перемен.

Теперь он может себе в этом признаться.

\- Я боюсь, что брак изменит наши с Филом отношения, - говорит он вслух пасущейся рядом овце.

Овечка в ответ лишь безучастно смотрит на него, она хотя бы не отскакивает в страхе и не задыхается от ужаса, так что Дэн достаточно приободряется, чтобы продолжить высказываться.

\- Ты права, - вздыхает он, садясь на мшистое бревно и вытаскивая телефон из кармана. – Я должен поговорить с Филом. Я еще давно должен был с ним поговорить. Мы… мы сможем это преодолеть, правда? Он обязательно поймет, что я не могу… что я не готов.

Овца смотрит на него преданными печальными глазами и уходит, когда понимает, что у него нет еды. Отлично поговорили.

*  
Его телефон звонит ровно в тот момент, когда он собирает все свое мужество в кулак, чтобы наконец набрать номер Фила.

Он глубоко вздыхает. Просто сделай это, Дэн. Сразу и резко, как будто срываешь пластырь.

Он отвечает на вызов и немедленно начинает говорить.

\- Послушай, Фил, мне правда очень жаль, что я сбежал, но есть кое-что важное, о чем я должен тебе сообщить, и я просто не знаю, как это сказать, но я считаю, что больше не могу молчать…

\- Дэн.

В телефонной трубке раздается голос Мартина, непривычно серьезный.

\- О, прости, Мартин… я думал, что это Фил, - нервно смеется он. – Эм… я наверно сейчас прозвучал так, как будто собирался сказать, что беременный или еще что-нибудь супер драматичное, но я клянусь, что…

\- Дэн, - повторяет Мартин.

\- Я не беременный, - заканчивает Дэн, чувствуя острую необходимость прояснить этот вопрос.

\- Дэн.

По некоторым причинам желудок Дэна болезненно скручивается.

\- Слушай меня внимательно… Фил пошел искать тебя, когда ты так резко исчез, и его сбила машина. Только что звонили из больницы…

Мартин продолжает говорить, но до ушей Дэна не доходит ни малейшего звука.

\- Ты меня слушаешь, Дэн? Врач сказал, что он без сознания. Мы все сейчас едем туда.

Белая тихая палата с койкой и лежащим на ней обездвиженным телом тут же предстает перед глазами Дэна. А свадьба и медовый месяц в ту же секунду кажутся чем-то расплывчатым и далеким. Тем, чего может никогда не произойти. 

Прожить не живя.

Он сбрасывает звонок и срывается в смертельный спринт.

*  
Дэн бежит.

Это только потом он поймет, насколько эффективнее было бы взять такси, насколько быстрее он добрался бы до больницы, если бы эти две мили он проехал на машине, а не бежал, чуть ли не выплевывая легкие. (Покемон Гоу, конечно, поддерживал его в форме, но если честно, он ни разу не преодолевал за раз больше мили после того печального кросса на физкультуре в шестом классе).

Правда сейчас это кажется одним единственным возможным решением. Дэн не может просто сидеть на заднем сидении машины, он должен что-то делать.

Таким образом, он бежит.

Пока его ноги поднимают пыль с тротуара, все, о чем он может думать, это Фил – в одиночестве лежащий в палате и мучающийся от боли. О том, как пахнут волосы Фила, когда тот только выходит из душа – едва заметный аромат корицы, ванили и ирландского весеннего мыла. О его сонной улыбке, которая появляется на его лице, когда Дэн заползает в кровать после ночного марафона видеоигр. Обо всех тех вещах, что не сказал Дэн, пока у него был шанс, такие как «у нас с тобой еще вся жизнь впереди, я очень сильно тебя люблю, пожалуйста, только не уходи…»

Итак, Дэн бежит.

*  
\- Мартин, - хрипит Дэн, когда врывается в приемную. – Мартин, где он? Я должен его увидеть!

Мартин отрывает взгляд от телефона и поднимает голову.

\- Палата 208, - отвечает он, выглядя слишком спокойно для человека, чьего брата только что сбила машина. – Правда, от него сейчас никакой пользы… ему явно вкололи что-то противозаконное, и у него проблемы с глазами. Он сказал, что моя рубашка глупого цвета, - он постукивает носком ботинка по полу со слегка раздраженным видом.

\- Цвет действительно глупый, - соглашается Дэн извиняющимся тоном голоса, но потом… - Подожди, он что, в себе? Ты же сказал, что он без сознания.

Мартин кивает.

\- Он и был без сознания… единственная травма, которую он получил, это порез на руке, и он грохнулся в обморок, когда медсестра достала иглу, чтобы наложить шов. Типичный Фил, - он закатывает глаза, а потом скрещивает руки на груди. – И так, на секундочку, ты наверняка помнишь, что я произношу речь на вашей свадьбе, так что на твоем месте я бы дважды подумал перед тем, как плохо отзываться о моей рубашке.

Дэн не тратит время на то, чтобы успокоить Мартина, а вместо этого срывается к лестнице, ведущей к палате Фила, пропуская по несколько ступенек за раз.

\- Фил, - выдыхает Дэн, чувствуя слабость в коленях от облегчения, когда заворачивает за угол и видит беспечно сидящего на постели Фила с тарелкой пудинга на коленях. Под его левым глазом красуется небольшой синяк, а рука выше локтя перебинтована до самого плеча. Когда Фил видит Дэна в дверях, на его лице медленно расползается одурманенная препаратами ухмылка, но он в себе, он не спит и он жив, жив, господи, он жив.

Ноги Дэна сами несут его через палату, а на его языке вертится столько слов, которые борются между собой за право быть сказанными первыми, однако начинает он совсем с другого.

\- Выходи за меня.

Фил едва держит открытыми тяжелеющие веки и смотрит на Дэна сонливыми глазами.

\- Подожди-ка секундочку, - говорит он, его речь звучит немного нечленораздельно, как иногда бывает после третьего бокала красного вина за ужином. – Я ударился головой и потерял память или что? Потому что я могу поклясться, что ты уже спрашивал меня об этом несколько месяцев назад. Я думал, что мы собирались жениться. Если все эти ужасные подборы смокинга были лишь моими галлюцинациями, то…

Знакомая задумчивая морщинка появляется между бровями Фила, а горло Дэна резко сдавливает комок от переполняемых его эмоций, потому что это не просто морщина, это такая маленькая обыденная деталь, в которой заключается весь Фил Лестер, но Дэн на самом деле никогда не обращал на нее должного внимания и не ценил раньше, и он, наверно, мог навсегда лишиться шанса сделать это, когда та машина чуть не…

Что ж. Так и быть. Он больше не хочет воспринимать подобные вещи как нечто само собой разумеющееся. 

\- Фил, - говорит он, садясь на край постели и устремляя сосредоточенный взгляд на прикрепленную капельницу, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с эмоциями. – Фил, выходи за меня.

\- Почему ты весь потный? – спрашивает Фил, глядя на Дэна затуманенными глазами.

\- Я бежал сюда, - отвечает Хауэлл, отмахиваясь. – Потому что я люблю тебя. И я хочу на тебе жениться, я клянусь.

\- Я знаю, - произносит Фил, и несмотря на то, что он, скорее всего, находится под приличной дозой болеутоляющего, все равно находит в себе силы, чтобы протянуть руку и запустить пальцы в волосы Дэна одним мягким движением. Дэн может чувствовать прикосновение прохладного металла кольца его прадедушки на пальце Фила, и внезапно он впервые понимает, почему Фил был так одержим всем этим: потому что кольцо подобно якорю, это как обещание, напоминание того, что ни он, ни Фил больше не сами по себе, они не одни. Что теперь каждый из них несет часть другого везде, куда бы они не пошли.

Очертания капельницы практически полностью расплываются перед глазами Дэна.

\- Фил, - дрожащим голосом шепчет он, находясь на грани. – Я всегда хотел жениться на тебе. Ты должен это знать.

\- Я знаю, - повторяет Фил, неуклюже поглаживая руку Хауэлла. – Я знаю, Дэн. – И даже при том, что он проваливается в сон спустя десять секунд с полусъеденным пудингом на тарелке, опасно балансирующей на его животе, что-то в его бессвязно произнесенных словах заставляет Дэна верить, что Фил действительно знает. Что он знал это с самого начала.

*  
Позже, тем же вечером, после того как медсестра ночной смены клянется, что пожалуется руководству больницы, если Фил еще раз попросит пудинга, Дэн сворачивается на пугающе маленькой больничной койке рядом с Филом, тесно прижимаясь к нему и совершенно путаясь в переплетенных руках и ногах.

\- Как ты думаешь, брак изменит наши отношения? – аккуратно спрашивает Дэн, сверля взглядом потолок.

Фил молчит какое-то время, и Дэн уже думает, что тот заснул, но тогда звучит ответ.

\- Возможно, - наконец отвечает Фил. – Скорее всего, да. Но я думаю, что самое важное останется неизменным.

«Неизменным». И это то, что Дэн должен был услышать все это время.

Спустя мгновение Фил начинает ворочаться в постели.

\- Боже, это что, твой локоть? Я уже думал, что ты притащил с собой нож.

\- Сказал человек, чье колено прямо сейчас протыкает мне позвоночник, - ворчит в ответ Дэн.

Фил смеется и прижимается еще ближе, отчего Дэн невольно вспоминает те времена, когда они вдвоем пытались улечься на односпальной кровати в его комнате общежития, такие молодые и отчаянно влюбленные, что не могли и ночи провести отдельно, и у него на мгновение перехватывает дыхание.

Они засыпают, держась за руки, и той ночью Дэн спит на больничной койке лучше, чем в любую другую ночь за последние два месяца.

*  
Эпилог.

Сама свадьба запоминается одним большим размытым пятном, и, по правде говоря, оказывается не такой прекрасной сказкой, о которой всегда слышал Дэн, когда еще был маленьким.

Лиза все-таки была права: скатерти цвета «песчаная бухта» и салфетки цвета «пляжный песок» на самом деле сочетаются просто ужасно. Великая Тетушка Берта чуть не устраивает Грандиозный Разгром винной бутылки 2016. В каждом салате из меню есть кинза, а у всей семьи Дэна, кажется, есть этот странный ген, отвечающий за ненависть к кинзе. Диджей случайно ставит песню «Get Low» Лил Джона и Ист сайд бойз вместо 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' во время первого танца Дэна с мамой, а потом Дэн застукивает в гардеробной одного из своих кузенов, зажимающегося с кузеном Фила, когда в конце вечера выходит взять куртку.

Дэн принципиально отказывается вписывать тостер в свадебный список желаемых подарков, но естественно, как минимум пятеро разных гостей взяли на себя ответственность купить им его.

Но Фил ждет его у алтаря маленькой белой часовни ровно в три часа дня, с обворожительной улыбкой и уверенным взглядом, и, когда они становятся друг напротив друга и дают клятвы, возникает ощущение, что во вселенной нет никого, кроме них двоих. Когда Дэн закрывает глаза и обвивает руки вокруг шеи Фила во время их первого танца, он так отчетливо видит их будущую жизнь, наполненную яркими красками и неограниченными возможностями.

\- Эй, - бормочет Фил ему на ухо после того, как они приканчивают свои ломтики торта. – Не хочешь убраться отсюда?

\- Чтобы заняться скучным, ванильным сексом, как старая парочка женатиков? – спрашивает Дэн.

Фил на мгновение теряется в собственных явно не очень приличных мыслях.

\- Я думаю, этого в нашем будущем будет достаточно, да, - произносит он, и его взгляд тут же становится серьезнее, когда он внимательно всматривается в глаза Дэна, словно ища там намеки на страх или раскаяние. 

Дэн не сдерживает улыбки.

\- Круто, - отвечает он, переплетая их пальцы. – Тогда вперед. Не могу дождаться.

\- Секса или будущего? – шутит Фил, его собственное лицо сияет словно луч солнца, пробивающийся через тучи после продолжительного дождя.

\- И того и другого, - честно отвечает Дэн.


End file.
